Solution-processable conductive inks, including metal nanoparticle inks, are of great interest for fabricating the electronic circuit elements (e.g., electrodes, pixel pads, and conductive traces, lines and tracks) of a variety of electronic devices (e.g., thin film transistors (TFTs), light-emitting diodes (LEDs), radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags, and photovoltaics). Silver nanoparticle inks are a promising class of materials for printed electronics. In this regard, fabrication of electronic circuit elements using silver nanoparticle inks has been described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,765,025; 8,361,350; 8,324,294; 8,298,314; 8,158,032; 8,057,849; and 7,270,694, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Some issues encountered with printing metal nanoparticle inks include poor ink wetting on an underlying substrate, rough or uneven surfaces of the underlying substrate, reduction or loss of the conductivity of inks upon printing, and poor adhesion of inks to the underlying substrate. These issues have been previously addressed by adjusting the composition of the metal nanoparticle inks and/or the use of thermally curable interlayer compositions. Thermally curable interlayer compositions typically require organic solvents, high curing temperatures (e.g., from about 100° C. to about 160° C.) and long curing times (e.g., from about 0.5 hours to about 6 hours).